Assassins On Ice
by The-Assasins
Summary: What would happen if Mieko and Marina decided to go skating with Kouji and Kouichi and suddenly people who wants to kill them, only mainly Malik appear? It's weird but hey i think it's funny.


Assassins on Ice!!  
  
Author's note:  
  
How come I feel like I'm the only one who works? Well I like to than thank kawaii-Q, she reminded me update, since I, or actually we haven't done anything since quite a while. I'm just such a lazy butt.  
  
I like to thank:  
  
kawaii-Q, she reminded me to update  
  
Jakotsu-anki and Violet Wolf for reviewing the other story, Assasinate  
  
The Dragon Slayer, for reviewing the story I wrote, Start From Beginning. I'll try to update that one soon.  
  
I think that's basically it. Oh this story was SUPPOSE to be written by both of us. But Mieko decided to write separately so she continued writing in Assasinate, while I wrote most of Assassins on Ice. Also this story is the sequel of Assasinate, it's okay if you didn't read all of Assasinate. Since I wrote this before that story was finished. (Stupid Mieko!) Well, since you are here, read.  
  
From Marina~! Ja ne!  
  
I hate exclaimers, okay DF isn't mine, neither is Yu-gi-oh, blah blah. But the lyrics in this song are ours. Not the tune but the lyrics! OC WARNING! OC WARNING!!  
  
Chapter 1: CHRISTMAS CAROLS  
  
Mieko Nakada and Kouji Minamoto sat at the back of the car while Marina Yukihana drove the car. Kouichi Kimura sat next to Marina, dozing as the car drove on.  
It has been one month since Mieko and Marina deserted their masters. They missed them very much, but were not sure if they should return to them.  
Marina turned on the car radio, which was starting to play "Jingle Bells" because it's almost Christmas. Disturbed by the noise, Kouichi slowly woke up. //He looks so cute when he's sleeping// Marina thought, and then said to Mieko, "Wanna sing along?"  
"Sure!" Mieko replied. As soon as Mieko replied, both Kouji and Kouichi expected the worst.  
Jingles Bells finally started on the radio, when the singing part started, Mieko and Marina sang along with it, but with different words.  
  
Dashing through the ice,  
  
In a pair of broken skates,  
  
Over the rink we slice,  
  
Crashing into our dates!  
  
Now the ice is red,  
  
Now we think we're dead.  
  
They're rushing us to the hospital  
  
To put stitches in our heads!  
  
Hey!  
  
Kill them all! Kill them all!  
  
What a great time!  
  
Oh, what fun it is to celebrate by killing people!  
  
Hey!  
  
Kill them all! Kill them all!  
  
Let's make evil plots!  
  
Say by bye, you're gonna die,  
  
Because we will, kill you all!  
  
Kouji and Kouichi gave a sweat drop when the song ended. Mieko and Marina laughed so hard that Marina almost lost control of her car. (Bad driver!) //I don't think I want to skate anymore.// Kouichi thought, shrugging at the new version of Jingle Bells.  
  
The next song on the radio was "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" Mieko and Marina started singing again.  
  
You know Seto and Malik and Kouji and Kouji and Kouichi  
  
Bakura and Joey and Noa and Yami  
  
But do you recall.  
  
The most famous assassins of all??  
  
Mieko and Marina, have a very evil laugh!  
  
(Like Muahahahahahaaha!)  
  
And if you ever heard it,  
  
You would even say it kills  
  
(Like thunder!)  
  
All of their now dead victims  
  
Are waiting for them in hell!  
  
(Like Izumi!!) //Kouichi and Kouji shot each other looks//  
  
She never got to tell them,  
  
How painful the torture felt!  
  
(Like OWWW!!!)  
  
Then one sunny morning.  
  
Their boyfriends came to say. (in their PJs)  
  
'For our special Christmas date,  
  
Won't you come and skate with me?' (In your PJs)  
  
Because assassins loved them,  
  
They both shouted YES with glee. (WITH GLEE)  
  
Mieko and Marina are on their way to skate!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mieko and Marina laughed evilly Kouji and Kouichi gave 2 more sweat drops. Luckily, for them, the singing had to stop because Marina just pulled into and empty space of the skating rink parking lot. (They aren't in their PJs!)  
  
~ *~*~  
  
A black, fast car drove by, with a frustrated Seto Kaiba and a hyper Mokuba Kaiba in it.  
"We're going skating! We're going skating! We're going skating! We're going skating!" shouted Mokuba very hyperly, while Seto groaned. // I. hate.skating.// thought Seto.  
  
When they finally got there, Seto sighed in relief. When he was parking the car, Seto noticed the car beside them was a BLACK FAST CAR! Seto dumbfoundly look at the licence plate "1K1LLU"  
  
Seto cluelessly, felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, Seto saw a Mokuba in pain.  
  
"I really, really, really have to go, Seto," whispered an embarrassed Mokuba.  
  
"I know, I know, you need to go skating," replied a struck dumb Seto, Mokuba just shook his head.  
  
"No! I need to go to the washroom!" whispered Mokuba, in the same urgent tone. Seto finally understood, wondering why the hell he was being stupid. So he took Mokuba to the men's and waited outside for him.  
  
Still waiting, Seto looked around and suddenly he glimpsed a girl with brown hair and red streaks. Seto rubbed his eyes but the girl disappeared. //Was that Marina-chan? Nah, I'm seeing things// Seto told himself, how could it be his missing assassin?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A long and white-haired boy looked outside of the car window, snow and more snow rolled by.  
  
"So much snow," daydreamed the white-haired boy, Ryou Bakura.  
  
"I know!" replied his good friend Yugi Motou.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet!" exclaimed Bakura's other friend, who was doing the driving, Jounochi [I still not sure of his name, I keep forgetting the actual thing. Please tell if you know].  
  
"What do you know or have seen, Jounochi?" argued Yugi playfully. Bakura sighed as his two good friends argued about who has seen more snow.  
  
By the time they got there, Jounochi and Yugi were fighting who has more hair [I gotta say Jou, tons of hair, but no brain! Sorry to Jou fans]  
  
"So. Bakura are you really going skating?" asked Yugi, being more sensible by not fighting.  
  
"Yes," answered Bakura, smiling.  
  
"Why not ski with us?" questioned Jou.  
  
"I don't like going fast, I'm sure I am going to kill myself that way," responded Bakura.  
  
"That's okay then, we'll see you later to pick you up to leave, at like 5 or something. Give us a call," said Yugi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is the life," said Malik, who was controlling someone to drive him to the skating rink. Why Malik going skating was a puzzle. //Ahh. my happiness is someone's pain. Oh my gosh! I'm so freakin' funny! Got to write this down. MUAHAHAHAH I love this// chuckled Malik.  
  
When the poor guy, who was being controlled by Malik arrived at the rink, Malik got out of the car. Malik then made the guy crash into a tree, making a big dent in the guy's car, Malik snickered evilly, while he watched. As he walked to the rink, he made people drop their skated and skis onto their feet. Malik snorted as people howled in pain.  
  
Malik was about to scratch this black car, but he noticed the licence plat "5370 ME" [I was being stupid, it means SETO ME!] //Better not scratch this car, tried this last time and I was sure no one was around. Seto popped out of no where and chased me with a butcher knife for a whole 9 block, I say he's got himself a sensor on his car! He also almost chopped off my beautiful hair!// shuddered Malik, remembering the memory.  
  
Malike looked at the car beside Seto's. It was the identical car except different licence plate.  
  
"That's weird, the same car. Hey didn't this car belonged to Seto's assassin?" asked Malik, but he shrugged and walked into the skating rink. 


End file.
